Witty In A Way
by The-White-Empress
Summary: Ichigo helps cheer up the beaten Yoshino when he becomes her 'nurse.' Alternate Universe. No Shinigami etc. Beware the OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Ichigo X Yoshino

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? Also a swearing warning!

**Set: **This story is set in an AU realm. No Shinigami powers etc.

**Word Count:** 1,595

Reshaped and edited by myself.

A/N) Yoshino came up in the draw so I had a go, but I haven't ever seen her in character so please forgive me for OOC. This is also my first time portraying the other characters, so forgive me for them too.

* * *

** Witty**

* * *

It was the sounds of alarm that woke Ichigo from his light slumber. He rubbed his eyes sleepily with clenched fists and yawned.

CRASH!

Ichigo sat up straight and looked around, 'what the heck?' he thought jumping out of bed. He hastily pulled a on a shirt and pulled his door open, not caring that it crashed against the wall. He rushed quickly down the stairs, thumping heavily every time his foot landed on a step. When he hit the bottom... 'Shit, shit, shit,' he thought as he slid across the floor and banged into the opposite wall.

"Ow." He whimpered and peeled his face from the wall his face got acquainted with.

"Ichigo." Isshin said, suddenly appeared from nowhere, Ichigo yelped in his surprise.

"Ichigo, this is no time to be playing around. Please remove Mr. Kariya from the residence. He's causing a ruckus and distressing our newest patient."

Ichigo shivered slightly at the seriousness of his normally goofy father.

Isshin didn't wait for a reply and disappeared back into the clinic. Ichigo quickly followed his father, the sounds of angry yelling growing louder.

"I don't care!" the presumed Mr. Kariya yelled, "she's coming home **now**!"

"That's an impossibility, Mr. Kariya. She's hurt very badly. I suggest you leave now, or my son will be forced to remove you forcibly." Isshin replied stonily.

Ichigo entered the clinic, the first thing his honey-brown eyes land on is his cowering sister, Yuzu and his other sister, Karin standing over her, as if preparing to protect her. He saw red.

Mr. Kariya opened his mouth, getting ready to spout off more abuse, when Ichigo's fist smashed into his face, making blood fly. Ichigo had definitely given him a broken nose. He didn't know how he managed to move so fast, but right now he didn't really care. How dare this white-haired stranger come into their home and scare his sister(s?).

He grabbed the stunned man by the shoulders and threw him into the wall. His head smashed into the wall with a resounding crack. He groaned, stunned, and put his hand over the back of his head. Ichigo wiped the blood from his hand onto his pants and stalked once more towards the stranger, grabbing him by the shoulders again he bent him over and kneed him in the stomach. He let "Mr. Kariya" fall to the ground and took hold of the back of his collar. Sniffing once, he 'forcibly removed' him by throwing him out on his ass once he got outside.

"And don't you fucking come back." He yelled before slamming the clinic door closed and locking it.

He walked stiffly back to his family waiting in the other room, tense anger radiating off him in waves.

"Stupid, white-haired guy. Thought he could come in here and..." He grumbled, trailing off as he went into the room his family were gathered in.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin stared at him in shock.

ACHOO!

"Dammit." Karin cursed weakly as she wiped her noise with the back of her hand.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu cried out, "are you okay?" she pushed her dark haired sister out of her way and, grabbing her by the hand, pulled her away without waiting for reply or reaction to her outburst.

Ichigo stared at the display with wide eyes.

"Damn." His father said, "I guess this means you'll have to take over for the night my son." His father thrust something white in his face. He pulled the offending material from his face. His jaw dropped.

"I'm not wearing this piece of crap!" He raged. No way would he wear a dress! No freaking way.

"But son..." Isshin whined.

"No freaking way!"

"But - "

"No dammit!"

"Fine." His childish father pouted.

The transition from clown to practiced medic really shouldn't surprise him any more...but it did.

"Okay then, put on something more sterile and meet me back here in 10 minutes!" HIs now serious-faced father shouted.

"Shit. Okay, okay." He ran back to his room like hell hounds were on his heels and pulled his nightclothes off. He replaced them with an outfit of his usual form fitting attire and flew back out his bedroom and down the stairs.

Isshin was at the desk, head bent over something, with a look of concentration on his normally relaxed face.

"She's in there, Ichigo." Isshin pointed to a room Ichigo had never dared go in before. To say he was useless at anything medical was too light; he was worse than useless and had been banned from this part of the house.

He moved on tentatively, half expecting his father to try and land a sneak attack on him - it was quite early after all, and what other excuse did his father need?

But he reached the door, opened it and slipped in without any 'moves' being inflicted on him.

What he saw took his breathe away, and not in a good way. His eyes softened. This poor woman.

She had long soft-looking brown hair that was parted on one side splayed around her head on the white medical pillow. Her normally smooth and would-be blemish free skin was marred with ugly bruises. They covered her face, making it seem black and blue, and around her neck there appeared to be...handprints.

He could feel fury building within him again. That man! That despicable...!

He was broken from his angry thoughts by a soft pained moan coming from the women on the bed.

He immediately moved to her side and went to pull up the white blanket so that she would be warmer, thinking that might be the problem.

Tears began seeping from under her closed eyelids.

He began to panic. She was crying! Was she dreaming? Or awake?

'Shit!' He was no good in these types of situations.

The tears came faster.

A thought suddenly struck him.

"Shhh, it's okay miss, you're at a clinic." He attempted to sooth her.

Her eyes flew open, revealing tear filled grey-brown eyes.

"Is he...gone?" Her voice was soft and scared.

Ichigo nodded an affirmative and she sighed, trying to wipe her tears away.

'Tissues!' With that thought in mind he began frantically rummaging through the cabinets next to them. 'Dammit! Shouldn't they be here?'

He was so engrossed in his search that the giggles sounded deafening. His head flew up.

CRACK!

"Shit, shit, shit." He whimpered, grabbing his head in pain. His eyes clenched shut, a few tears escaping his eyes from the force of the blow and the pain.

She giggled harder.

Despite the pain, he smiled weakly, at least she had cheered up some. He grimaced, even if it was at his expense. He **tentatively** removed his hands from his still-aching head and opened his slightly blurry eyes.

THUMP!

His eyes teared up again as something landed on his still-tender head. He shot to his feet; fire in his eyes and proceeded to stare the inanimate object to death. How dare it land on his head! His poor abused head!

He heard a whimper and turned his fire eyes on the girl, who cowered further.

The fire extinguished straight away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a friendly smile, "come on, I mean no harm." He held out his hands to her to show her he had no weapons in them, as was the custom. When she didn't reply, and didn't relax, he sighed and looked down at the thing that caused it all.

A box of tissues? That's what landed on his head?

He picked it up, wanting to chuck it out the window, and held it out to the women curled in the bed.

"Here, this is what I was looking for." He said with a bright smile.

She took it hesitantly after a second.

"Thank you," she murmured, looking away slightly, a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"So what's your name?" He asked, pulling up a chair and proceeding to lounge on it.

"My name is Yoshino Kariya." She answered timidly. She pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes with it while Ichigo mulled over the information he was given, however limited.

Then something clicked.

"Hey, isn't Kariya the name of the guy I threw out? You're married?"

She looked down, shame-faced, "yes." She whispered.

"Well you're going to leave his ass, right?"

"I've tried in the past, but he won't let me. He either doesn't sign the papers or beats me, or he just beats me. He was a good man once," tears began rolling down her face again, "but when he lost his job at Bount Company he started dealing drugs. The hitting started when I told him to stop." Ichigo nodded to show he was listening, though she wasn't looking at him anymore. "First it was just every once in a while, he apologized and promised never to do it again, but he lied. And then..." She started to sob in earnest; she burrowed her face in her hands.

Ichigo could only guess what had happened next. He acted.

Ichigo stood up and sat down on the bed, she froze a little but didn't look up and didn't stop crying.

He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. She **immediately** latched onto him and buried her head on his stomach.

He yelped.

She couldn't help but giggle through her tears.

He smiled lightly.

"We'll help you."

He didn't need to say anything else.

She understood.

She didn't say anything and just held on tightly, her tears soaking through his shirt.

He let her.

* * *

**Fin**

Do you think I did a good job portraying the characters? If not, could you please point out where I went wrong, please?

Thankyou in advance ^_^


End file.
